Eggman Nega
}} Eggman Nega (ドクター・エッグマン Egguman Negau) is a video game character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a human scientist and is Doctor Eggman's dimensional counterpart. His clothes are somewhat reminiscent of Eggman's original outfit. Eggman Nega is the third most featured villain in the series, behind Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman himself. He has been the main villain in every game he has appeared in, and is fought as the final boss in Sonic Rush, Sonic Rivals, and Sonic Rush Adventure. His character designer is Yuji Uekawa. Video game appearances ''Sonic Rush Eggman Nega is one of the main villains in ''Sonic Rush.cybertroid, "[http://rr.ds.ign.com/rrview/ds/sonic_rush/683045/41774/ Sonic Rush: Sonic rushes across two screens]," IGN (March 31, 2006). He is introduced as Doctor Eggman's counterpart from another dimension, and the primary nemesis of Blaze the Cat, a character from his world. He has sent Blaze's world into ruin, which is why she sets out for the Sol Emeralds. In this game he teams up with Dr. Eggman to take over the world. ''Sonic Rivals While Eggman himself is first thought to be the primary antagonist in ''Sonic Rivals, Eggman Nega has captured Eggman and is disguising himself as him. According to the Sonic Rivals franchise, Eggman Nega is from the future and that he is Eggman's descendant. Using a special camera, he turns several objects and characters into cards, with the objective of turning the world into a card that he will be able to control. During the somewhat ambiguous ending of the game, Nega is captured inside a card of his own by Silver, yet it was never revealed how he returned to the future. ''Sonic Rush Adventure Eggman Nega works alongside Dr. Eggman as his ally, as he did in the original ''Sonic Rush. Eggman and Eggman Nega are not seen until the end of the game, as Eggman's pirate robot Captain Whisker is the assumed villain for most of the plot. It is also revealed that Nega is even more cruel and evil than the original Eggman. When defeated by Super Sonic and Burning Blaze, he attempts to fire a "Planet-Buster Laser" in a last ditch effort, much to the "normal" Eggman's chagrin.Sonic Rush Adventure 2007 Doctor Eggman:No! Don't push that button...! The attack however, is thwarted by Marine the Raccoon, and both Eggmen are defeated. ''Sonic Rivals 2 Eggman Nega is once again masquerading as Eggman in the sequel to ''Sonic Rivals. He is only recognized by Silver the Hedgehog and Espio the Chameleon as well as Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic. He has stolen many of the Chao with the goal of feeding them to an inter dimensional beast called the Ifrit. Upon eating the Chao alive, the Ifrit will become invincible and wield power to destroy the world. Nevertheless, to open the portal to Ifrit's dimesion, Eggman Nega needs the seven Chaos Emeralds, and hired Rouge the Bat to collect them. To aid her, he has stolen the Master Emerald and placed it in an Emerald Detector; causing Knuckles the Echidna to get involved as well. Eggman Nega's plans are thwarted once again as Sonic and Tails rescue half of the Chao and Silver and Espio hide the other half. In addition, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Silver and Espio all destroy the Ifrit (despite it possessing Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge). Shadow and Metal Sonic close the portal of Ifrit's world, and Eggman Nega is left there trapped underneath some rubble. It is in this game that Nega reveals his personal Metal Sonic copy, Metal Sonic version 3.0. It's also notable that he has his own voice in this game. Storyline Confusion Taylor Miller, a producer of Sonic Rivals 2, confirmed in an interview that Eggman Nega is the very same character from another dimension in Sonic Rush and Sonic Rivals.Taylor Miller, "Taylor Miller - Producer Sonic Rivals 2" GHZ Interviews, page 6. References Information gathered from the games as well as the Sonic Rush manual External links *"Eggman Nega," Sonic News Network Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Video game bosses Category:Alternate versions of fictional characters Category:Mad scientist characters in video games Category:Inventor characters in video games Category:Video game characters introduced in 2005 Category:Sega antagonists Category:Fictional roboticists